1. Field
Exemplary implementations of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with an air gap and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device includes conductive structures formed with insulating materials provided therebetween. With high integration of the semiconductor device, a distance between the conductive structures has gradually decreased. Accordingly, parasitic capacitance between the conductive structures is increased. With the increase of parasitic capacitance, an operation speed of the semiconductor device is degraded.
In order to reduce parasitic capacitance, the dielectric constant of the insulating materials may be reduced. However, there is a limitation in reducing parasitic capacitance since the insulating materials have a relatively high dielectric constant.